1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a spectacle structure, in particularly, to a spectacle lens holding structure which discloses a holding member for fastening the spectacle lens on the temple.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many conventional methods for connecting the spectacle lens and temple. As a rule, the connection of the spectacle lens and temple uses screws which need tools for loose and fastening. The connecting ways of spectacle lens and temple are according to the structure of spectacle lens and temple.
Refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the plate spectacle lens 10 has a zigzag structure at top edge for assembly. The zigzag structure includes at least one recession 12 and positional convexity 14. And, the flame 16 has an assembly member 17 opposed to the recession 12 and a positional recession 18 opposed to the positional convexity 14. The flame 16 connects to the spectacle lens 10 by the assembly member 17 conjugating the recession 12 and the positional recession 18 conjugating the positional convexity 14. Therefore, the structure of zigzag has many disadvantages, for example: when horizontally shifts, then the spectacle and flame are easy to disassembly.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a spectacle lens holding structure which uses a holding member for conjugating the flame and spectacle lens.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacle lens holding structure which is easy to disassemble without any tools.
The connecting structure of spectacle and temple of present invention comprises a positional strip in indent of spectacle lens which has a fastening gibbous object. And, the spectacle lens connects to a holding member by the fastening gibbous object placing a second opening.
Further more, the connecting structure of another embodiment of the present invention comprises a fastening gibbous object and a holding member having an opening for placing the spectacle lens and connecting to a hinge of the temple.